Teenage Dirtbag
by Mell R
Summary: Es un AU donde nuestros chicos son adolescentes y bueno, Castiel no puede dejar de pensar en Dean...quien seguro no sabe que existe, hasta que claro, Dean le demuestra lo contrario. Destiel. Cada vez que escucha esta canción Dean y Cas aparecen en mi mente, así que escribí esta corta hisoria.


_Hola Mishamigos! :D  
El otro día estaba escuchando música...bueno yo siempre estoy escuchando música, y cayó esta canción Teenage Dirtbag de Weatus_ _y no pude dejar de pensar en Cas y Dean en esta situación xDD  
Así que vine y escribí esto golpe xD  
A ver qué tal, esa es la letra de la canción, y bueno esto es evidentemente un AU donde todos son adolescente y van a la escuela, cambie a su "novio" por un simple amigo cool, osease Crowley xD  
Btw...enjoy!_

* * *

 _Her name is Noelle  
_ _I had a dream about her  
_ _She rings my bell  
_ _I got gym class in half an hour  
_ _Oh! how she rocks  
_ _In keds and tube socks  
_ _But she doesn't know who I am  
_ _And she doesn't give a damn about me  
_ _'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
_ _Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
_ _Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me_

Su nombre es Dean. Tengo un sueño sobre **él**.  
 **Él** toca a mi puerta. Y al abrirla y tenerlo ahí de pie frente a mí, con esos resplandecientes ojos verdes enmarcados por gruesas y largas pestañas. Ahí de pie, tan cerca que puedo apreciar perfectamente las pecas que cubren su rostro, nos miramos a los ojos por lo que parece una eternidad, y cuando está a punto de decirme algo…la alarma suena o lo que sea. Siempre despierto en ese momento…aún los fines de semana. Ah…pero hoy es miércoles así que tengo gimnasia en media hora, si no me apresuro llegaré tarde y me perderé a Dean en shorts y zapatillas deportivas… **él** se ve genial aun vistiendo esa clase de ropa ridícula.

Salgo de la cama, tomó un baño, ropa, desayuno y salgo en mi bicicleta en dirección a la escuela.

Bueno, vamos…seré sincero, **él** no sabe quién soy y obviamente no le intereso en absoluto. Es lógico, no soy nada más que una porquería de adolescente. No soy alto, no soy divertido, ni siquiera sé cómo mantener conversaciones normales con otros. Creo que los adolescentes son una bazofia, pero yo soy la peor bazofia entre la bazofia. Si yo fuera otra persona probablemente tampoco me prestaría atención…

Aunque sería lindo, yo no sé mucho de música pero me encantaría escuchar juntos alguna de esas bandas que le gustan tanto como AC/DC…

 _Her boyfriend's a dick  
_ _He brings a gun to school  
_ _And he'd simply kick  
_ _My ass if he knew the truth  
_ _He lives on my block  
_ _And he drives an Iroc  
_ _But he doesn't know who I am  
_ _And he doesn't give a damn about me  
_ _'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
_ _Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
_ _Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me_

 **Él** tiene un amigo, es un tipo _genial_ y los demás dicen que es un gran idiota cuando se lo propone. Pasan mucho tiempo juntos, y son muy cercanos…él no necesita hacer cosas como traer armas a clases, pues parece tener bajo sus órdenes a cada uno de los ridículos tipos que podrían darme una paliza si supieran lo mucho qué pienso en **Dean Winchester**.

Su mejor amigo vive en la calle de enfrente, en una casa enorme, un chofer lo lleva a clases y por supuesto no tiene ni idea de quién soy yo. Porque siendo sinceros qué razón tendría un chico como Crowley para interesarse en lo absoluto en mí, es decir, sólo soy un adolescente de mierda, que no puede hacer mucho más que intentar complacer a su padre…y si, sólo intentar, porque mis hermanos mayores ya lo han impresionado bastante.

Me pregunto si Dean y Crowley escucharan Led Zeppelin juntos…

 _Oh yeah dirtbag  
_ _She doesn't know what she's missing  
_ _Oh yeah  
_ _Dirtbag  
_ _She doesn't know what she's missing_

— Ah…no lo sé, no soy bueno en nada…

— ¡Ah! eso es falso Castiel —es lo que suele responderme Balthazar siempre—, en realidad **él** no está contigo, sólo porque no sabe lo qué se está perdiendo.

— Si…claro —Balthazar es mi primo, va dos cursos adelantes en la escuela y suele ser un idiota la mayoría del tiempo…

— Es verdad, si **él** entendiera lo que se pierde… —excepto cuando le parece que estoy deprimido en serio, entonces puede ser _muy amable_ — entonces creo que no coquetearía con Lisa, Cassie, Anna y ¡prácticamente cada chica sexy de la ciudad!

Bueno…en realidad suele ser un idiota aun cuando intenta ser amable…

 _Man I feel like mold  
_ _It's prom night and I am lonely  
_ _Low and behold  
_ _She's walking over to me  
_ _This must be fake  
_ _My lips start to shake  
_ _How does she know who I am  
_ _And why does she give a damn about me_

Ah…muy bien, hoy me siento como un desperdicio total. Es la noche del baile y aunque intenté con todas mis fuerzas no estar aquí de algún modo papá permitió que Balthazar, Anna y Gabriel terminaran arrastrándome hasta aquí. Pero ahora estoy aquí sentado, totalmente solo y algo decaído porque mis primos desaparecieron por ahí y Gabriel está por le mesa de bocadillos perturbando a un chico más joven pero que le saca varios centímetros de altura…  
Y esto es una gran pérdida de tiempo…podría estar en casa…viendo netflix o algo así…

Paseo la mirada por el lugar: Gabriel molestando al chico alto hasta que Lucifer aparece y acosa al mismo chico…Miguel va hacia allá, evidentemente molesto. ¡Ah! Y allá está Anna bailando con Uriel. Y…justo en frente de mí, a unos metros de distancia, podría jurar que **él** está caminando hacia acá. Pero obviamente debe ser falso, quizá Crowley o Benny están detrás de mí. Echó un vistazo a mí alrededor, tampoco está Lisa o Cassie. No esta Jo y tampoco Charlie…

Siento un jalón en la comisura de la boca, debe verse como una sonrisa perturbadoramente incómoda, pero es inconsciente y aunque lo intento mis labios no se mantienen en su lugar.

Cómo es posible que **él** sepa quién soy yo. Cómo podría saber que existo y porque demonios le interesaría en lo más mínimo.

 _I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby  
_ _Come with me Friday, don't say maybe  
_ _I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
_ _Like you_

Y antes de darme cuenta esta justo frente a mí, definitivamente mi sueño no le hace justicia. Debe pensar que soy en verdad raro…la gente me llama _tímido_ o _introvertido_ pero igualmente no puedo dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos…

— Oye tengo dos boletos para Iron Maiden, babe —dice de pronto con una media sonrisa al terminar la frase—, así que ven conmigo el viernes…ni te atrevas a decirme que "puede ser"

Creo que abro la boca pero no digo nada. **Él** en verdad está hablando conmigo, su voz es magnífica. Y no hace más que sostenerme la mirada con esos impresionantes ojos verdes.

— ¡Oh! Vamos, ¿no vas a responderme siquiera? Te juro que no muerdo; de hecho… —dice con una amplia sonrisa— te juro que no soy nada más que un adolescente de mierda, una total porquería y una gran bazofia…justo como tú, babe.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonio sabe él…? Ah si…ahora alcanzó a oír las risas, evidentemente Balthazar y Gabriel se llevan bien con Benny, Crowley y por supuesto **Dean Winchester**.  
 **Él** , en verdad sabe quién soy…y…

— Oye Cas, no es por nada, pero la última vez que alguien me miró _así_ …bueno… —otra de esas brillantes sonrisas sugerentes— ¿puedo tomar eso como un si?


End file.
